


Naruko Gaiden Collection

by KeiKeiYuki18



Series: This Is Our World, but Through Our Eyes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Iruka, Female Naruto, Female Senju Hashirama, OC children - Freeform, no boruto generation, troublesome new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: A collection of one-shots that centers around the new generation of ninjas, their families, and their daily life. The author is accepting prompts and requests.





	1. Prolong-Sasuke and Naruko: Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Instead of starting with past events and making my way to future events like with the one I posted on ff.net. I'm starting with the end of Sasuke and Naruko final battle and then onto the Boruto storyline. There will be flashbacks one-shots story on how certain couples got together and clearing up a few things. Though I must say, I am in need of some help. I not good with fighting scenes nor with coming up with jutsu. So if anyone out there wishes to offer me their assistance, that would be great! The same goes for SakuLee kids, KibaHina, and KakaIru. Just like this one, this story will contain fem!Harashima and Fem!Iruka.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Final Battle...

 

Landmarks were destroyed, the sun sat on the horizon, and the tired, bloodied, and beaten down shinobi's lied resting next to each other, each sporting a missing arm. Before the final clash, each remembered the first time they ever took in the other’s existence.

  
  
A little blonde girl was racing to meet Iruka at Ichiraku, when she paused, spotting a boy around her age sitting all by his himself. His presence emitted a strong familiar sense of loneliness. Naruko remembered standing there, just staring at the boy, and suddenly, she felt a connection to him. A small part of her wanted to reach out to that lonely little boy, but when he saw her, he frowned at her presence, causing her to retract her footsteps. Sticking her tongue out at the rude boy, she had continued on to her destination.

  
  
For Sasuke, it was after classes had finished at the academy and all the parents came to pick up their children. Sasuke was about to make his way home by himself when he spotted her. A lonely little girl, sitting on the swings. She watched as parents and siblings came and picked up the other children, while she had no one. Sasuke found himself lost in the depth of her eyes, a bright shade of blue whose beauty was outshined by the pain of loneliness that filled her heart.

  
  
“You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were a pretty girl.” Despite not being able to lift a finger, Naruko still had the energy to tease him.

  
  
“... Dumbass.” Sasuke briefly closed his eyes, missing the old days when they used to casually bicker and argue with each other. The days where she would break into his apartment, babbling her mouth off at him, taking over his kitchen, and afterward would drag him off to train together. Sasuke never understood Naruko’s sudden interest to grow closer to him, shortly after they were assigned to the same team. When he had questioned her if she was growing feelings for him like Sakura, this earned him a hard kick in the balls and a black eye.

  
  
_‘Why the hell would I like a girly bastard like you?!’_ she angrily yelled at his face, eyes of disgust pointed at him. Sasuke was satisfied, able to confirm that she definitely had no stupid romantic affections for him, but that still left questions unanswered. Even after all this time, he still wondered what her motivation and intention of growing closer to him were. In the academy, Naruko wore her grudge and hatred towards him like a badge of honor.

  
  
“Ne, want to know why I suddenly appeared in your apartment that one day when we were still genin? Why I suddenly decided to grow closer to you, despite my strong feelings of distaste towards you?” Naruko always had this strange ability to be able to read his mind, so Sasuke wasn't shocked when she voiced his feelings out loud.

  
  
“It was after the day I had confronted Kakashi-sensei. I told him how people’s eyes speak to me and how I saw darkness lurking in yours. That if something wasn’t done, I was afraid of the road you may walk down in the future. I couldn't let you descend into darkness, not before I defeated you fair and square. But mostly because you are my teammate, my friend, and above all... my most special person.” The sincerity in her eyes, the genuine emotion expressed in her voice, her heartfelt actions,  was all too much for Sasuke.

  
  
To have one person risk so much on his behalf. To go through so much effort, pain, and heartache just to save him. There was only one other person who would risk so much for his sake and that was Itachi, but even he was gone. Sasuke had lost so much in his life that nothing but darkness was left to consume him, but... Darkness cannot stand without the Light.

  
  
Sasuke than remembered the words she had said during their last confrontation. _“'I promise, Sasuke, I'll bring happiness and warmth into your life! No matter what obstacle I'll have to face. I'll show you that no matter how dark and cruel this world can be, there is hope! Because without you, there's no me. The day you die, I’ll die alongside with you."_ Sasuke remembered how he scoffed at her words, turning his back towards her. He thought of Naruko as naive, foolish, someone who did not understand the cruelty of the world. Though now that he thought back on it, it wasn’t Naruko who was the naive and foolish one, it was him.

  
  
_“Just what am I to you anyway?!”_ Sasuke remembered screaming at her during the first battle that they fought. She bared her fangs at him; her whisker birthmarks had deepened, red angry kitsune eyes glaring at him.

  
  
_“You are someone important to me, you dumbass bastard!”_ she yelled, before charging at him. Now that Sasuke thought about it, Naruko had always considered him someone important to her, not simply just her friend, but someone special.   
  


_“What the hell do you want from me? Just why are you so fixated on me?!”_

  
_  
“Even after all this time, you still don’t know, just how special you are to me, Uchiha Sasuke.”_

  
  
“You know, First Lady-obaachan said to me that we are bound by a bond stronger than friendship. That no matter how many times we are reborn, no matter what world we are born into, we will always be bound together. Simply because one cannot live without the other. We are inseparable, bastard. So I will always chase after you, Sasuke. Always.” Naruko closed her eyes and uttered softly.

  
  
Sasuke remembered how he once viewed Naruko as an annoyance, who everytime he turned his head there she was in all her bright orange glory. Pulling pranks, goofing off, and causing trouble, only to be scolded and yelled at by Iruka-sensei, who was the only one able to catch the sneaky little prankster.

  
  
After they became a team and the more time he started to spend with Naruko, memories of his family started to resurface. Memories that he thought he buried deep down in his heart. Soon he started to view the members of Team Seven as his family. They became important to him. He wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect _her_.  He couldn’t see her get hurt.  He couldn’t see himself living on without her. These were all emotions that he tried to bury, to wipe away, but nevertheless, they still existed.

  
  
She always tried to so hard to gain others’ attention, always fought so hard to prove herself, pushing herself to become stronger but not for the sake of power. She did everything so she could protect those who she held dear, to gain the recognition of the villagers, and... to save him.

  
  
“I... lost.”

  
  
“Hehehe, finally the great Uchiha Sasuke falls to the defeat of the awesome Uzumaki Naruko!” Naruko grinned. It was the same grin that always replayed in his head when he thought about all the bonds that he had severed When his past came to hunt him. When the pain became unbearable. Just thinking of Naruko made everything vanish and be replaced with warmth. It was a weakness he once tried to destroy, but Naruko made that impossible, by always reaching out to him. Despite all the things he had done, she never once gave up on him, nor would she ever.

  
  
"Oh, by the way, Sasuke..."

  
  
"Hn." Sasuke honestly didn’t know how Naruko still had the strength and energy to talk, knowing she was feeling just as much pain as he was currently.

  
  
"Did ya really have to cut my hair, ya stinking bastard?!” True enough, amidst their battle, Sasuke had managed to slice the long blonde locks that Naruko had grown out. Now her hair barely even reached her shoulders and was cut unevenly. “That ass is so mine when we get back, ya girly-haired bastard!" yelled the angry blonde. Sasuke held back a chuckle at how familiar everything felt and simply replied with,

  
  
"Hn." Sasuke smirked before adding, "Whatever you say, dobe."   


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Morning at the Uchiha Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular morning in the Uchiha household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so I decided to do some changing to the first chapter of Naruko Gaiden Collection, especially, since, in this world, Himesaki no longer exists in it. Hopefully, the changes that I decided to make, fix the story better and everyone will enjoy it.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

**Morning at the Uchiha Household**

 

Soaring through the vast blue skies of Konohagakure were flocks of birds while down below was filled with the smiles and laughter of adults and children. It was a flourishing new age in not just Konohagakure but in the world itself. The age of technology had improved, taking on a dramatic change that was spreading like wildfire across the nation. The Fourth Shinobi War was over, and finally, the world was in a state of peace.

 

Though many had helped with aid in the war, some who honorably died along the way, the world knew such peace wouldn’t have been achieved if that one person hadn’t arrived and united everyone together. The same woman who saved her village from the hands of Pain.

 

Fighting bravely alongside her comrades and friends in the war, she now had her face gracing the Hokage monument that stood high above the village for everyone to see. She was the inspiration and goal for kunoichis growing up across the world to strive to become and surpass her one day. At this moment, that woman was sitting down at her desk, holding a stack of papers that she was going over before signing her signature.

 

The once knuckleheaded, loud, and brash little prankster had grown into a beautiful woman, dressed in form-fitting black shorts, a sleeveless orange top, and thigh-high black stockings covered her legs, along with a pair black heeled ninja boots placed on her feet. Vibrant strands of blonde hair framed her face, an inch away from touching her shoulders. Lightly biting her bottom lip, her eyes skimmed over the next document in her hands. Hanging on the back of her chair was the famous white cloak that she was always seen sporting.

 

“Having a tough time, eh, Hokage-sama?” Walking into her office was none other than her assistant and right-hand man Shikamaru, lightly knocking on her office door before making his way inside.

 

“Just a little but I have it under control-Wait! Don’t tell me you brought more papers for me to sign?!” exclaimed Naruko and began to dread the thought of having to sign more papers, already having to go through three stacks that stood as tall as her desk, and there were even more which sat on the floor.

 

“Sorry, but yeah. The new age of Konohagakure is flourishing, so don’t think your job is going to get any easier,” said Shikamaru, ushering in the chunin who sat a new stack of papers down on the floor beside the blonde. Despite her maturity and age, her eyes couldn’t help but water up, pouting like a child.

 

“This is so unfair. I might not make it home in time for Hina-chan’s delicious home-cooked dinner at this rate!” Naruko tiredly ran her fingers through her short hair, shooting an exasperated look at that stack of papers that were mocking her. Laughing at her own demise, if she could she would’ve ‘Gōkakyū no Jutsu’ the entire stack.

 

“You know, Hinako really does remind me of you,” commented Shikamaru, leaning against the door, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“Really? I thought for sure you were gonna say Dai-chan.” Naruko signed her name, before looking over reports about some troublesome and petty thieves that had been stealing from local supermarkets and fast-food restaurants lately.

  
  
“Even though that boy’s appearance is a replica clone version of his father, on the inside, he is nothing but you, yet in his own way... how can I say...” Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the right word to describe the young Uchiha, and answered with, “... he’s a unique kid?”

 

“That boy... He has a colorful personality. Though sometimes... I do worry about him.” Naruko’s voice was filled with motherly concern for a brief second, before her facade was quickly switched back into Hokage mode.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside of a small dojo, where outside it bore both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbol, stood two teens. “Is that the best you got, Dai?” called out a strong, firm, and feminine voice that belonged to a fourteen-year-old girl. Her posture was alert and calm, wearing only black sweatpants with a matching muscle t-shirt, showing off her lean and firm muscles. She hadn’t broken a sweat during the past hour of training. Her long raven hair was pulled into its usually high ponytail; her striking blue eyes contrasted against her pale skin, and black fingerless gloves covered her hands.

 

“I’m not finished just yet! Today is the day where I will finally defeat you, nee-chan!” boldly proclaimed her brother who was a year younger than herself. Though unlike his sister, sweat drenched his orange t-shirt, even dripping from his forehead; he placed his hands on the knees of his white shorts as he tried to catch his breath. After gaining his breath, he once again channeled chakra in his left hand, making lightning spark; though before he could charge forward, he found his sister standing before him.

 

Without wasting any unnecessary movement, she slammed her knee up against his chin, the pain making him lose focus as the lightning in his left hand disappeared. Another kick in his gut sent him flying towards the wall, his back slamming against the surface before slumping down to the ground.

 

“Damn it!” He slammed his fist against the floor; since training first began, he had not got in a single strike on his sister. Her skills were far above his own, seeing how shortly after she became a genin, she flew through the Chunin Exams and was promoted into a chunin.

 

“Your chidori is still incomplete, not only that, but your reactions are too slow. Make a mistake like that out in the field and it can get you killed.” Standing before him with a hand placed on her waist, she began scolding him. Holding his stomach, Daisuke picked himself up, wincing at the residual pain from when she kicked him.

 

“I know. I know.. But did you have to hit me so hard? I haven’t even eaten breakfast! A shinobi must have a good breakfast if they are going to kick ass.” His retort made Satsuki shake her head at him when a third presence walked inside.

 

“Ohayo! Breakfast is ready~!” announced a girl who bore a striking resemblance to her mother; blonde hair fell gently to her shoulders, and she possessed stunning blue eyes like the rest of her siblings. Her attire consisted of a peach-colored kimono top with a red obi and a light brown skirt that had a slit on the side, showing off matching colored shorts and a light pink apron.

  
“But first wash up. Dai-chan, you’re drenching in sweat!” she told him, making her younger brother pout. The three siblings made their way inside the large house that was connected to the dojo, which was located in a serene forest that was five to six miles away from the Hokage office's main building. After taking a shower, getting dressed, both Satsuki and Daisuke joined their sister, Hinako, at the dinner table that was already covered with food that she prepared.

 

Inside the large house, there were pictures on the wall; one picture consisted of a younger Team Seven; two more were pictures of their mother and auntie Hinata posing together. One was taken two years after the Fourth Shinobi war, and another, which displayed Naruko dressed up, wearing a pretty short orange dress and even a slight touch of makeup, hugging Hinata at the reception for Kakashi and Iruka’s wedding.

 

There were more pictures that hung around the house, displaying their aunts, uncles, and siblings, such as their baby pictures. Though the one picture that stood out the most in the house was their parents’ wedding picture; standing side by side, their father looked stern as always, while their mother wore a beaming smile on her face. Anytime either of them would question their mother about the picture, she would always smile and laugh, saying how it was one of the best days of her life.

 

Since not only did she marry their grumpy, lovable father, but also found out right before they would be announced as husband and wife, that she was pregnant with their older brother, who was currently away from home, accompanying their father on his long-term mission. When their father first assigned their older brother to accompany him, Satsuki instantly wanted to travel along as well but was denied by their father, saying that she had to get stronger first, if she ever wished to come along.

 

Satsuki took his words to heart, training herself to become stronger, so that their father would acknowledge her strength and take her along as well. Honestly, Daisuke didn't know why Satsuki wanted to travel and prove herself to their stick-in-the-mud father. Since Daisuke could remember, the man barely showed any emotions, not even a smile, or even cracking a joke, leaving him to wonder just what did his awesome and super cool mother ever see in the man that she married.

 

“Dai-chan, hurry and eat up. We don’t want to be late for the academy,” Hinako reminded him. Even though she was the same age as her twin Satsuki, she entered the academy late due to health problems she had as a child. Ever since their mother became Hokage, it was Hinako who did the cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the family. Especially since unlike other households, who usually had a mother to look after things, these three siblings, minus their absent older brother, only had each other to look after one another.

 

Hearing a knock on the door, Daisuke finished his miso soup and headed towards the door. “I’m off, Satsuki-nee! See you at school, Hina-nee!” Opening the door, he met up with his two best friends and left with them. Once the door closed, Hinako remembered what she had meant to ask him.

 

“I forgot to ask what he wanted for dinner. Got anything special you want me to make you, Satsuki?” asked Hinako, watching her sister leave the table, after finishing her breakfast, and put on her signature long-sleeve, high-collar, trench style jacket that bore the Uchiha clan crest on the back. Mikadzuki, the sword that was gifted to her as a birthday gift from their father, was attached to her waist like always.

 

Shooting her sister a cool look, she said, “Whatever you choose, though I might be late for dinner this evening. Do you want me to deliver kaa-sama her lunch bento?”

 

“That’s okay, I’ll do it before heading over to the academy. Have a fun day~!” She smiled, watching Satsuki leave out the door, leaving only her at the table and inside the house.

 

“Let’s get these dishes cleaned before handing over to the Hokage office and later to the academy.” Standing up on her feet, she performed familiar hands signs known by her mother and called out, “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Summoning forth two clones, they began cleaning the house, performing the same old morning routine in the Uchiha household.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review or kudos this story. It will really mean a lot to me if you do. I would really like to hear you all opinions.


	3. Never On Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after much debate, the Boruto Generation will not exit in this universe, meaning all the kids will be OC’s. Now the reason why I made this decision is that this is a parallel universe, so in a way, opposite of the canon world. Also, because none of the canon kids cast didn’t really fit within my story, so I decided to make all the kids OC’s. Though in a way, opposites of their canon counterparts.

 

**Never On Time**

 

Walking leisurely down the streets of Konohagakure were three pre-teens, all who were animatedly talking with each other. “Dude, I’m telling you, we have a complete hour to hang out at the arcade before class starts,” said Daisuke, talking to the boy on his right who had long brown hair, white sharp eyes, and distinctive red fang markings on each cheek.

 

The boy’s appearance carried a balance that was between wild and elegant, hands shoved into his pants pockets while walking next to a cute black puppy. “That’s what you said last time and we still ended up being late. I’m not going through that again, no matter how much I may love you.” The one who was talking was Inuzuka Hitoshi, who inherited equal traits from both his mother and father.

 

“Aww~! Dude, it really just makes my heart flutter to know you care for me so much-”

 

“I’m still not doing it, Dai-chan.” Hitoshi was quick to cut him off, ignoring how childishly Daisuke pouted and glared at him, before turning his attention to the person on his left.

 

“Sayua, what do you think? Arcade or no arcade?”

 

“It really doesn’t make a difference for me, since we’re never on time,” said Lee Sayua, who seemed to have inherited her mother’s bright, short pink hair, snacking on a bag salty potato chips that were in her hands. At first glance, the majority tended to mistake Sayua for a boy, only to be surprised to find out that her gender was female. Though that was mostly thanks to the way Sayua acted and dressed, which mimicked that of a boy rather than a girl.

 

“That is so... very much true. I can’t deny that fact, but what are we supposed to do to pass the time?! We have an hour before class begins. What do you expect? Something unexpected to happen out of the blue?” Right when Daisuke said those words, they saw three older kids laughing and grinning as they rushed out of a local supermarket. Stepping out the door, the furious owner was yelling at the thieving trio, demanding that they bring back the things they just stole.

 

“Well, Dai-chan, looks like your prayers have just been answered,” smirked Sayua as Daisuke sported a grin.

 

“Alright, Team Awesome, let's roll out!” exclaimed a hyped up Daisuke, wearing a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“I thought we were the Pretty Boy Trio?” inquired Hitoshi.

 

“That’s what the fangirls call us. Though others tend to call us the ‘Monster Trio’ or the ‘Reckless Trio,” informed Sayua, reaching into her pockets to retrieve her gloves, slipping them over her fingers.

 

“Dude, whatever, let’s just catch some troublemakers, dattebayo!” announced Daisuke, and in a flash all three disappeared, chasing after the troublemaking children. It seemed the gang of troublemakers had decided to separate, each running off in a different direction, only to stumble upon a surprise encounter.

 

Behind a clothing store, Sayua faced a tall, bulky boy, who appeared to be at least two years older than her. The older teen compared his larger build next to Sayua, who was a few inches shorter than him. Due to the way Sayua was dressed, which was in a black and pink hoodie shirt with black shorts underneath, it caused the older teen to think that Sayua had a fragile body, compared to his much stronger one.

 

“Now, little boy, you should probably run back to the academy if you don’t want to end up in the hospital,” smirked the older teen, cracking his knuckles, trying to spark fear in Sayua.

 

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, dick face.” Sayua remained unfazed, looking somewhat bored with the older teen who grew angry at the cocky words that were thrown in his face.

 

“What was that, you girly, little pipsqueak?! Don’t complain that I didn’t show you any mercy after this beat down you're about to get!” yelled the enraged boy, though nothing could prepare him for the livid expression of fury Sayua shot towards him.

 

“Who the hell are you calling a girly pipsqueak, dipshit!? The only one who is about to get a beat down is you!” This enraged side of Sayau frightened the older teen as the pink-haired girl had a scary look in her eyes as she popped her knuckles. “Get ready to see hell, you asshole,” she coldly replied. Shooting out like an arrow, Sayua punched the poor boy until he was black and blue, yelling for mercy.

 

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, Hitoshi sat on his target’s back, looking completely chill. The poor boy lied on the ground with tears streaming from his eyes, which was all due to the cute little black puppy who currently had his teeth clamped on the teen’s ass.

 

Lying around the teen was a bunch of fruit he had stolen; picking up an apple, Hitoshi’s thoughts went towards his best friend. “I wonder how Dai-chan is doing with his target?” he pondered.

 

Down an alley, hands shoved cooly in his pockets, Daisuke stood in front of his target. “So mind telling me why you were shoplifting from that store earlier? Depending on your answer, I might just let you go.”

 

“Ha! And I should just answer you why? Must there be a reason for why we stole those things? Maybe we did it because it was fun! You know, to have a break from a little boredom.” This reply seemed to have triggered a memory for Daisuke, recalling a time when he was five-years-old, sitting in his mother’s lap when he asked...

 

_‘Kaa-chan, why do people do bad things?’ asked an adorable little boy who looked just like his father yet possessed his mother’s large deep-blue eyes, bearing two whisker markings on each chubby cheek._

 

_‘Well, sweetie, some people do bad things because of a goal or a belief they stand behind; though others do bad things simply for the fun of it. In this world, there is both good and bad that exists. You just have to believe in and notice the good, and don’t let the bad drag you down a dark path. But know that your kaa-chan will always have your back.’ His mother gave him a large, bright grin before tickling his stomach as he erupted in laughter._

 

“Wait... I know that clan symbol.” Daisuke saw that the teen’s eyes were pointing towards the black necklace he always wore around his neck, bearing the crest of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan.

 

“You’re one of the Seventh Hokage’s kids!” pointed out the teen, not knowing how much that reference annoyed Daisuke. Daisuke loved his mother, but he hated it when people couldn’t see past his background and instantly began to judge him without knowing his character first.

 

“The son of the traitor and the hero. Wow, the son of two celebrities is standing before me.” Daisuke didn’t know which pissed him off more, the fact that this person boldly referred to his father as a traitor, or the mocking tone he was addressing him with.

 

“Maa, I guess you must take after your traitor father since you possess none of the beauty that your mother has. To have such a hot mom, man do I envy you. I mean, what man can resist lusting after such a smoking hot babe!?” There was a lewd look presenting itself in the teen’s eyes that was instantly wiped away when his neck was seized in a tight chokehold and his head slammed against the stone wall.

 

“You can say trash about me. You can even disrespect my father, but don’t you ever say such disrespectful things about my honorable kaa-chan.” Daisuke’s cold harsh tone caught the older teen by surprise, swearing in his mind that he saw Daisuke’s eyes flashing between blue and red. What happened next caused the teen to scream like a little girl and destroyed his pride.

 

When the three friends reunited again, Sayua had her unconscious and beaten target thrown over her shoulder, and trailing behind Hitoshi was his dog-partner, Shiro, who was dragging his target by the leg. Though it was Daisuke’s target that caught both friends’ attention.

 

“Why are you dragging a pink, glittering turkey in a dress?” inquired Hitoshi, looking at the teen covered in pink bubblegum paint, feathers and glitter, and was also wearing a dress.

 

“He disrespected my mother.” Daisuke’s simple reply answered all their questions, aware that the foolish teen pushed the wrong button when it came to their best friend. If there was one person who Daisuke valued the most, it was his mother. So if one was to badmouth her in his presence, expect no mercy to be shown upon them.

 

“So what do we do now?” questioned Sayua.

 

In the middle of town, tied upside down to a pole for all to see, were the three thieves, only now they were each sporting a girly dress, horrible makeup, and were covered in paint, glitter, and feathers. A sign hung from the leader’s neck that said, “The Thieving Crossdressing Trio!” While people crowded around the spectacle that was catching everyone’s attention, a certain trio finally made it to class.

 

“Sensei, we’re here!” happily greeted Daisuke, missing the tick that was growing on Shino’s left temple.

 

“Yes, you are, though you’re an hour and a half late.” Shino’s furious look did not faze the trio one bit, though it was mostly because they were used to it by now. “Detention for all three of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or leave a review~!


	4. Hinako Daily Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midway in this story, I was listening to Selena Gomez Kill Em Kindness the Acoustic version. I have a real soft spot for Hinako. Link for the inspiration of Shikadai character, which does not belong to me, but to these amazing artist.  
> Link:https://www.deviantart.com/sunakisabakuno/art/Shikadai-Nara-SxT-child-Color-530130001

 

**Hinako Daily Routine**

 

After placing her mother’s bento lunch in a sealing scroll, Hinako was the last to leave the house, making her way to the Hokage office first. Though along the way, she passed by those on the streets who greeted her, waving when an old granny called out to her, wearing a smile on her face. To some people, Hinako resembled her mother, though if one ever saw a picture of her grandmother, despite the woman being a redhead, they would quickly change their opinion.

 

It didn’t take long for Hinako to reach the Hokage office, making her way through the front door, politely greeting those who passed by. Upon reaching the door of her mother’s office, Hinako knocked twice on the door before she heard her mother telling her to come on in. Opening the door, Hinako almost tripped over a large stack of papers as she made her way inside, walking towards her mother’s desk.

 

“Sorry for the mess, I haven’t had time to clean up or sign those papers on the floor. Things have been really stressful lately,” said Naruko with a forced smile. Hinako had always admired her mother’s beauty, who despite being in her thirties could still pass for a twenty-year-old. Though as she stood up to be closer to her, Hinako could see the stress lines forming underneath her mother's eyes, due to all the busy work that came with leading and protecting an entire village.

 

“Here, this should wake you up.” Hinako took out a travel coffee mug and handed it over to her mother. Once in Naruko’s hands, the blonde couldn’t help but take a sip, and once she did, felt a strong tingle that jolted awake all her senses. Her blue eyes widened, feeling all her lost energy return to her.

 

“Wow, that is one heck of a kick! What did you put in this?” Naruko held up the coffee, feeling armed and ready to take on the piles of paperwork that filled her office.

 

“Hehe, it’s a secret. Something I created to help you out in the office, since I know how tired you get,” smiled Hinako, only to be caught off guard when she was ambushed in a tight hug.

 

“My sweet little Hina-chan really loves her kaa-chan! I don't know what I’d do without you!” tearfully confessed her mother. Hinako sighed at how her mother could sometimes become so emotional when it came to the small things. Hearing someone clear their throat, both Uchiha woman looked back and saw Shikamaru standing in the room.

 

“Sorry to break up this lovely mother and daughter bonding moment, but Naruko you have an important meeting to attend in fifteen minutes with the Fire Daimyō,” Shikamaru reminded her. Seeing that her mother had to get back to work, Hinako took out the scroll that had her mother’s lunch sealed inside.

 

“Here, this is the lunch I prepared for you. It should give you plenty of energy, so you won’t feel so tired and stressed out. Also here are some pills I got from Auntie Sakura that should help with headaches that you sometimes get when signing a bunch of papers.” After placing the scroll in her hands, Hinako placed a small container of pills on top of it as well.

 

Standing in the background, Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile on the inside, at how well prepared Hinako always seemed to be. The younger girl definitely inherited her mother’s ‘heart of gold’, a person who took care of everyone. Something which would come in handy as she grew and became a stronger kounchi.

 

After saying her goodbyes to her mother and to her uncle Shikamaru, Hinako left and headed towards the academy. The mother of four couldn’t help but stare fondly at the scroll and pills that her kind daughter had given her.

 

“The daughter taking care of her mother. Ain’t that something?” smirked Shikamaru, drawing Naruko’s attention.

 

“I feel as if I’m a useless mother sometimes. There are things that I wish I could do for them, yet I can not. I just hope they understand the reason why I am sometimes absent from their lives and do not resent me for it,” mournfully said Naruko, walking over to stand behind her desk as she peered out the window of her office.

 

“Trust me, they understand. You two gave birth to unique children, who in a way, had to mature earlier than most kids. But never will they resent you, they love the both of you too much.” Naruko was happy to hear what Shikamaru had to say, yet she still couldn't help but wonder if she was a good mother or not.

 

* * *

 

 

When  Hinako made her way to the Academy, she was thirty minutes early. Walking through the front door she immediately spotted the blonde hair of Shikadai, who sat in his seat asleep with his head lying on Saki’s shoulder who had her sketchbook out, drawing something in it. Sitting on the other side of Saki was Chouri who was reading the latest fashion magazine that came out today. Removing her eyes from the trio, she saw sitting in the front was a boy with shoulder length pink hair who had his head buried in a medical ninjutsu book.

 

Smiling to herself, Hinako went to sit beside him when someone stood in her way. “Well, well, if it isn’t the academy’s princess,” said a mocking voice of a girl with burgundy red hair and turquoise eyes; standing behind her were her two sidekicks, who were always seen with her.

 

“Uh-oh, looks like Akari is at it again,” sighed Chouri, removing her eyes from her magazine to stare at the commotion Akari was about to stir up as usual. Upon seeing this, Saki paused drawing and narrowed her blue-green eyes at the burgundy-haired girl, a frown on her pale face.

 

“Tch, doesn’t that girl have anything better to do than rot in her own jealousy?” said Shikadai, even though he still had his eyes closed.

 

“You know, I’m surprised you didn’t say-” said Chouri, only to be cut off.

 

“So damn troublesome,” muttered Shikadai, drifting back off to sleep.

 

“And there’s the Nara Clan’s trademarked catchphrase,” smirked Chouri. 

 

Placing her hands proudly on her hips, Akari cocked an arrogant smile in Hinako’s direction. “Does the princess want us all to bow in her majestic presence or does she wish to be brought offerings? Though honestly, I don’t see what’s so special about you. You may be the daughter of the Seventh Hokage, but you also get everything handed to you. I bet you don't have to work for anything, since after all, you are a princess,” mocked Akari. 

 

Chouri could never understand what was Akari deal, who was obviously very jealous of Hinako.

 

Though Hinako may be the daughter of the lady Hokage, she was one of the nicest girls in the class, the second of course being Saki. Speaking of her best-friend, brown-eyes, eyed the short-raven haired youth, and could tell by the emotions swirling within Saki’s eyes that she badly wanted to step in and help their friend out, yet her somewhat timid and gentle nature held her back.

 

“Yo! Plum-Face! Stop speaking such nonsense so early in the morning. You gotta come up with a different routine; this is getting old fast.” said Chouri.

 

“No one is talking to you, Chubby!” angrily glared Akari. This insult earned Chouri to narrow her eyes down at the girl, and just before a fight could break between either was interrupt by Hinako speaking up.

 

“Akari-san,...” Hearing Hinako addresses her caught Akari attention, who turned back around to face the blonde. “If I by some chance have done something to make you angry with me, I’m deeply sorry.” Hinako beamed a sweet smile that brought forth the imagery of sunshine, flowers, and rainbows, blinding the whole class with her pure heart. Even Akari and her sidekicks were weak against such a smile as the majority of the class couldn’t help but say... “An angel!”

 

While the rest of the class was left in a stupor, Hinako made her way around the three girls and took a seat next to the blushing pink-haired boy, who finally had his head out of his book. “Morning, Haru-kun~!” Hinako cheerfully greeted the blushing boy, who tried to fight away the redness.

 

“Morning, Hina-chan.” The boy tried to appear cool yet was failing at it, not that Hinako paid attention, looking at the clock on the wall.

 

“I wonder if Dai-chan will show up to class late again?” wondered Hinako, only to hear a scoff from behind her that came from Shikadai.

 

“When are those three idiots every on time for anything? They’ll most likely show up late as usual.” Unable to fall back to sleep, Shikadai removed his head from Saki’s shoulder.

 

“Morning, Hina-chan!” politely greeted Saki.

 

“Sup~!” Chouri held out a peace sign as her greeting. At hearing Shikadai’s response, Hinako couldn’t help but sigh.

 

“At this point, I might have to report this to Satsuki-chan before this bad habit of his gets out of control. At this point he’s starting to become just like Uncle Kakashi, showing up late for everything,” said Hinako, staring out the window when she spotted a hawk in the sky.

  
_ ‘...Tou-san is returning home soon?’ _ pondered the blonde. An hour and a half later, her little brother and the rest of his little troublemaking crew finally appeared in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or leave a review.


	5. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here is the next chapter! Introducing one of my favorites when it comes to SasuNaru children! Enjoy~!
> 
> Pairings: Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

**Breaking News**

 

Located deep in one of the forests in Konohagakure, the sound of metal clashing against each other could be heard. Doing a backflip in mid-air, unleashing a scroll that was tied to her right leg, was a girl around the age of fourteen, hair tied in the cutest bun-hairstyle. From the scroll, she summoned forth duel swords. Once in her hands, she used the tree her feet landed on to propel herself in the direction of her raven-haired partner. Both weapons clashed, bringing them both to a standstill when suddenly a timer went off.

Hearing the timer, the brunette jumped back, panting as she dispelled her weapons. “Seems we have reached the conclusion of our morning practice, Satsuki,” smiled the girl, watching as Satsuki took out a scroll; sealed within the small scroll was towels and energy drinks. Without saying anything, Satsuki threw an extra towel and energy drink towards the brown-haired girl, who caught each with ease.

“You’ve improved, Nana,” said Satsuki before using the towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

“Really? I’ve been doing extra training with TenTen-sensei these last couple of weeks.” Nana couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Only rarely did Satsuki give out compliments to anyone, siblings included.

“I see,” said Satsuki, before glancing up towards the sky and watching a flock of crows pass by. Seeing them made her think of her father, curious of when he would be returning back home with their older brother. It was one of Satsuki’s goals to grow stronger so she could be of better assistance to her father. She wanted to become strong enough so he would have to acknowledge her strength and allow her to travel along with him, just like he allowed her older brother.

“I must grow stronger,” she vowed to herself, clenching her fists. Watching from afar, Nan couldn't help but sigh.

_‘Determined and headstrong. Two things that make me admire you and yet at the same time... cause me to worry.’_ Nana’s brown eyes were filled with concern for her partner/best friend. Recalling when she first met Satsuki was when they both enrolled in the Academy. Nana remembered how everyone was gossiping and couldn’t keep their eyes off the daughter of the village hero, who some even called The Second Goddess of Shinobi.

Nana had to also note that the girl was very pretty with her raven hair styled in elegant pigtails, healthy fair skin, and large blue eyes. Though while she was pretty, others found it hard to approach the cool and quiet girl, who never really socialized with her classmates. Growing up in the academy, Satsuki began to show outstanding abilities, that made others either idolize her or envy her. It was when they were nine-years-old did Nana finally approach Satsuki and befriend the young Uchiha.

Which to Nana’s surprise wasn’t hard at all; even though Satsuki wore a cool and firm facial expression, she wasn’t as stern as others believed. There was also a softer and kinder side to Satsuki as well, along with an embarrassing and cute side to the stoic Uchiha. Though one thing that Nana noticed the most was how she seemed to admire her father, that man who was once labeled as a traitor to the village, yet helped save the world in the Fourth Shino War.

Not many people held a good opinion of Satsuki’s father, but despite what others said, despite his criminal past, Satsuki still admired him. Sometimes, Nana couldn’t help but tease Satsuki by calling her  ‘Daddy’s Little Girl’, which earned her a halfhearted glare from the other. Nana snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Satsuki began to leave and ran to catch up with the girl.

“So where are we going?” asked Nana, walking beside Satsuki.

“I just remembered, on my way here my aunt stopped me and asked me to pick up some stomach medicine for my cousin,” said Satsuki, leaving the forest with Nana accompanying her.

 

* * *

 

After picking up the stomach medicine, the two girls made their way to the apartment complex building where Satsuki’s aunt lived. Pushing the button, they heard two voices yelling from inside before the door finally opened. Standing in the doorway was a man of average height with straight white hair and almond-shaped purple eyes. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he finally took in the sight of the two girls standing in his doorway.

“Morning, Uncle Suigetsu,” curtly greeted Satsuki.

“Morning, Akane-chan Papa!” Nana also greeted the man, having met him on a few occasions whenever she was with Satsuki.

“Yo! Akane’s still in her room. Oi, Akane, your cousin is here to see you!” yelled Suigetsu.

“Really!” replied an excited voice, throwing the covers off her sick body as a blur of dust could be seen running out of her room and to the door.

“Dai-chan!!!” The young redhead girl wore a silly happy smile on her face before her feet hit the brakes when she saw just which cousin her father was referring to.

“Oh, Satsuki-chan! Tch, stupid tou-chan, why didn’t you say so before!? Do you not know how sick I’m feeling?!” yelled the angry young redhead, glaring daggers at her father.

“It’s not my fault you foolishly thought I was talking Daisuke,” argued Suigetsu, only to have his daughter bare her shark-like teeth at him and stomp harshly on his foot.

“What the--Oi, Akane, that hurt!” exclaimed Suigetsu, not that his daughter cared that her father was in pain, as he allowed Satsuki and Nana into the apartment.

“So what brings you two here?” asked Akane, sitting with her legs crossed on the couch.

“Your mom asked me to pick up some stomach medicine for you while she was on her way to the hospital,” said Satsuki, reaching into her pocket to take out the medicine she had been asked to pick up, before throwing it over towards Akane, who caught it in her hands.

“Thanks~! Yesterday I was poisoned by Papa’s cooking,” said Akane, only to have Suigetsu march into the room once he heard that insulting comment.

“Hey, my food is not poisonous!” the ex-criminal defended himself.

“Yes it is, you stinking old-man!” shouted Akane, angrily glaring her almond-shaped purple eyes in the direction of where her father was standing.

“Hey, at least I cook better than your kaa-chan!”

“Neither of you should be allowed in a kitchen!”

Nana could only sweat-drop at the arguing pair, when suddenly Suigetsu was reminded of something. “Oh yeah, Satsuki, I heard that your tou-san and onii-san are supposed to be returning home soon.” This piece of information caused Satsuki’s eyes to widen, repeating the words her uncle said to her in her mind, before uttering,

“...Tou-sama is returning home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and leave a review~!


	6. Uchiha Ryutsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Pairings: Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Naruko sat at her desk, holding a stack of papers in her hands, not even looking up when she sensed a familiar presence in her office. "So I see you finally returned," smiled the blonde, setting the paper on her desk as her eyes shot to the handsome teen who stood in the corner of her office.

 

"I decided to return early before tou-san, though of course, I didn't tell him this. So when he returns, he will definitely not be in a good mood." Appearing from out of the shadows stood a handsome boy between the ages of sixteen and seventeen; his long raven hair was tied in a low ponytail, having similar bangs that matched his father. Whenever Naruko looked at her oldest son, she couldn't help but think his appearance shared a similarity to both his father and deceased uncle, yet he possessed her cerulean blue eyes.

 

"You and your sadistic nature. Sometimes I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." Naruko couldn't help but shake her head; ever since he was little, Ryutsuki was always getting his father in some type of trouble. "So, how was the mission?" Naruko asked, placing on her Hokage mask. Seeing this, Ryutsuki began reciting each event that happened along his travels with his father in detail. Though when he got to the end, he wore a troubled expression.

 

"Before we encountered the mysterious boy who claimed to be a member of the Uchiha clan... In one of Kaguya's Dimensions, we encountered a girl, who wore white clothing and a veiled hat that concealed her face, but later dad confirmed that she was most likely a member from the Ōtsutsuki clan. She was powerful, even before I could attack her, she rendered me useless in a matter of seconds. I don't know what happened during the time I was unconscious, but when I opened my eyes, tou-san had already brought me out of the dimension and spoke nothing of what happened," Ryutsuki reported, the embarrassment of how he was so easily rendered useless still haunting him, clenching his fist as he remembered that haughty smirk that the girl shot his way, before his world went black.

 

Naruko said nothing; looking up at Ryutsuki, she couldn't help but sigh. "She was definitely out of your league. You always held yourself with confidence due to your immense strength, unaware of when that confidence of yours had turned into arrogance. Out in the field, such arrogance can get you killed. In a way, this was a good wake up call for you." Naruko saw how her son remained expressionless, mouth sealed tight, but she could tell by looking into his eyes that he was taking her words to heart.

 

Hearing his mother lecture him, Ryutsuki couldn't help but flashback to right after the confrontation with the mysterious Ōtsutsuki clan member, recalling how his father spoke similar words to him. "You sound just like tou-san, who, by the way, has been muttering your name during his nights of sleep. It really shows how much he misses you," Ryusuke said with a teasing smile, watching the serious expression his mother wore instantly get replaced with a much more bashful one which she failed to hide.

 

"Kaa-chan, could it be that you deeply miss tou-san as well and have been calling his name in your sleep? Have you been weeping and crying in your sleep, calling out to tou-san just as he does with you? There are some nights where tou-san's voice gets low and strange, face red, saying Naru over and over again. Does kaa-chan do the same?" A mischievous glint flashed in his cerulean blue eyes, unafraid of the consequences his reckless teasing could get him into.

 

"Like hell! Who would miss that bastard!?" exclaimed Naruko, slamming her hands on her desk, cheeks flushed as she jumped from her chair. Seeing this, Ryutsuki really began to understand why his father liked teasing their quick-tempered and vibrant mother so much. Turning around, the proud symbol of the Uchiha clan now facing Naruko, Ryutsuki made his way to the door.

 

"Don't worry, tou-san should be here by nightfall... that is if he gets rid of all the itching powder I secretly poured down every article of his clothes," Ryutsuki added right before closing the door when his mother called to him. Once out of the room, Naruko slouched back down in her seat, shaking her head again.

 

"He definitely inherited that sadistic nature of his from Sasuke," Naruko said, before getting back to work.

 

* * *

 

Now that he was back in the village, Ryutsuki began making his way to his favorite spot in the village, which was Sakura Panda Cafe. For a while, he had been wanting to sample their coffee jelly dessert that he saw them advertise right before heading out with his father. At that time, Ryutsuki was unable to test out the new dessert, but now that he had returned, his mouth was craving for something sweet.

 

Though too bad for him as right before he turned the next corner, in close proximity of the cafe, the road before him was blocked by an ambush of blushing, screaming girls who all had hearts in their eyes. Inwardly, Ryutsuki cringed when they flirtatiously called out his name. Some even tried to give him a present, which from the smell of it were handmade sweets. Others requested a date from him, while others requested other things from him.

 

If there was one thing Ryutsuki hated most in the world, it was fangirls. They were annoying, obviously didn't take their kunoichi career seriously, and they never seemed to leave him alone. All he wanted was some coffee jelly; was that too much to ask for, after being away for half a year?

 

Glancing towards the sky, the oldest Uchiha saw something fall down, landing right in front of him. The person separated him from the fangirls, who immediately turned hostile at someone interrupting their time with the self-proclaimed most handsome boy in the village. Though as they got a better look at the female figure, some paled while other stiffened.

 

"Maa, just when I was looking for Ryu-chan, I find him surrounded by a bunch of banshees. This can not do." Standing in front of them was a slim female around the same age as Ryustuki, average height with tannish brown skin and medium length silver hair that touched her shoulders. She was dressed in her casual wear which was some black tights underneath a yellow sundress, holding a plastic bag filled with groceries in her hand. Taking in all the frightful, nervous, and scared faces before her, she dangerously narrowed her eyes, one hand placed on her hip, and said in a cold voice,

 

"...Scram." There was nothing but a cloud of dust left behind, seeing how none of them were brave enough to face the strongest kunoichi of their generation, Hatake Hikaru. The one and only daughter of the famous Copy Ninja/Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi and ex-academy teacher/headmaster of the academy, Umino Iruka. Proud at her work, Hikaru dusted off her hands, before turning towards the person behind her.

 

"Glad to see you're back!" she smiled, before reaching out to grab his wrist, dragging him towards the cafe he was planning to visit.

 

"Tell me about your mission with your tou-san! Don't worry, the coffee jelly is on me~!" she called out to him, before dragging him inside the small building.

 

* * *

 

Though after an hour, Hikaru regretted her kind offer once Ryutsuki's fifteenth plate of coffee jelly was brought out to him."You and your monstrous sweet tooth are going to empty my wallet." Hikaru glared at Ryutsuki, who was blissfully enjoying his dessert to notice that her glaring brown-eyes were directed at him.

 

"But other than that, sounds like your trip with Sasuke-oji this time was much tougher. I'm sensing hard times are going to be awaiting us in the future, but then again... What is life without a few hurdles thrown our way? Nothing is ever fun if it's too easy, ya know!" She winked at him, before reaching over the table to ruffle his hair. Back when they both were still young, Hikaru used to always ruffle his hair in order to cheer him up, and sadly even at their current age, she never grew out of this particular habit.

 

"So don't beat yourself down over one defeat. Just train more and get stronger, and next time when you encounter her, beat her. Simple as that!" She smiled, sitting back down in her seat.

 

"You and your optimism." Ryutsuki was annoyed at having his hair messed with, shooting a glare over at the silvered-haired chunin, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

 

"What can I say? I got it from my kaa-chan. Speaking of kaa-chan, I better head home and deliver the groceries she requested me to pick up. How about tomorrow, I'll spar with you?" After paying for their dessert, she got up from her seat; Ryutsuki followed her action once he saw how the sun was beginning to set.

 

"Sure, I better get home as well. Knowing Hinako, she probably decided to cook up a feast to welcome us back." Since Ryutsuki began to accompany his father on his travels, each time they returned home, Hinako would always try her best and cook up all their favorite foods. It was a feeling that really made the both of them happy to be back home.

 

"Aww~! Such an adorable aniki! I can't wait to see your reaction when Hinako-chan starts dating in the future," Hikaru teased Ryutsuki after leaving the cafe, walking down the street together. Just imagining some low-life, novice, and lust-brained boy trying to taint his pure and innocent little sister who was like the sun in the sky, Ryutsuki felt a strong sensation of displeasure cloud his eyes, fingers twitching to eradicate any insect that shared any infatuation towards Hinako.

 

"Tou-san and I would never let that happen. Besides, if this  _pest_  truly wished to ask her out, then he would first have to defeat me in a spar, and in the future, if he wished to marry her, he'd have to first defeat tou-san," Ryutsuki stated as if it was a clan law that was written and must not be disobeyed, despite having come up with such an excuse right on the spot.

 

"...Poor Hinako-chan... She's going to be single for the rest of her life." Hikaru couldn't help but pity both Hinako and the boy who would one day have the courage to ask her out.

 

In the Uchiha household, rummaging through the refrigerator for tomatoes, Hinako couldn't help but sneeze, and at the same time so did a certain Lee who was at the hospital, taking medical ninjutsu classes.

 

**End of** **Uchiha Ryutsuki**

 


End file.
